Shawn & Millie
by DramaticStarlet
Summary: Don't mention it, Millie. ShaneMitchie.


**--**

**Title: **Shawn & Millie  
**Pairing: **Smitchie (Shane / Mitchie)

**Author: **DramaticStarlet / Katie Lynn  
**A/N: **This is basically my take on what happens during the scene where Shane is singing "Gotta Find You" to Mitchie. (: I love that scene. I've only watched it about 7,000 times.

--

Mitchie Torres sat by Lake Rock, swinging her legs as the cool summer breeze blew around her. The sound of the leaves rustling and birds chirping was so calming and soothing. Very therapeutic. Mitchie's mother had always teased her, calling her a flower child.

So maybe Mitchie _was _a little bit of a flower child. But hey, she didn't care! Nature was there to be appreciated, not to be ignored.

"Hey, shouldn't you be practicing for the final show?"

Mitchie whirled around to face none other than Shane Gray, lead singer of the rock-pop sensation Connect Three.

"Probably. What does it matter if I'm not there, though? I'm just one of Tess's back-up singers," Mitchie shrugged, referring to the queen bee of Camp Rock.

It didn't faze her at all that Shane Gray, resident rock star, was talking to her. She'd never been a big fan of Connect Three. They were amazing musicians, but not her favorite.

"Hey, I'm sure you matter. Back-up singers are just as important as lead singers," Shane reasoned, coming up to sit by her.

"Thanks," she smiled unconvincingly.

"Don't mention it, Millie."

"Mitchie."

"That's what I said," Shane grinned.

Mitchie sighed; "Look, you don't have to turn on your charm around me. In fact, I'd probably save it for Tess, since she's the one who's in love with you."

"And you're not?"

"No, I'm not. In fact, I've always found that I liked Jason the best.

"Ouch. That cut me deep, Mitchie," Shane melodramatically placed a hand on his heart.

Mitchie mumbled "hopeless" under her breath, standing up and beginning to walk away as she did so. She didn't like Shane all that much in the first place, anyway. He had always looked like a conceited jerk on TV, and now that she'd actually met him, she knew why.

It was almost like Shane had two modes. Charming, womanizing Shane and angry, annoying Shane. Mitchie disliked both modes.

"Hey, wait! Look, I'm sorry, I'm not used to making small talk, okay?" Shane called after her.

Mitchie turned around and walked back, her arms crossed. "Shane, seriously, you don't have to act like that around me. You don't have to impress me or charm me, because I don't really like you all that much anyway."

Shane paused for a moment before responding; "Fair enough."

She returned to her spot and a painfully awkward silence ensued. Well, it was awkward on Mitchie's end. She'd always been a quiet person, so this silence thing wasn't that big of a deal. Shane, on the other hand, was used to talking nonstop.

"So, what's your story, Mitchie?" Shane finally said.

Mitchie sighed; "My story is that I um...I...I have to work to be here at Camp Rock.

Mitchie bit her lip. She had worked hard to keep it a secret that she was paying for Camp Rock by washing dishes. If anyone found out...well, that would be the most humiliating experience of her entire life.

"Work?"

"Yes, _work_. I feel like I don't fit in with anyone here. I mean, Tess clearly hates me, and she's doing everything in her power to make me miserable. But, you know, at least I have Caitlyn to keep me sane," Mitchie smiled.

"You fit in. Maybe not with Tess and Peggy and Ella, but you do fit in," Shane replied, kicking a nearby pebble.

They both watched as the pebble skittered off the ground and into the depths of Lake Rock.

"Thanks, Shawn."

"Shane."

"That's what I said," Mitchie teased, and Shane broke out into a smile. He did have very pretty eyes, and also a nice smile. She could almost see why Tess loved him so much.

"So, Mitchie-not-Millie, you seem pretty smart. Can I ask you a question?" Shane asked.

"Um, I - "

"Don't worry, you can go back to disliking me as soon as we're done talking, okay?" Shane said seriously.

"Well, alright," Mitchie shrugged indifferently.

"Thanks. Anyways. See, I was walking last week and all of a sudden I heard this voice coming from that little piano room. There was this..._girl_. And she was singing this song, something about people not knowing what it was like to feel so in the dark about things. It was so...great," Shane said, as though he'd been holding it in for a while.

Michie was silent, her eyes widening in surprise. Shane Gray had heard her singing. And he thought she was good. Oh my God.

_Don't tell him, Mitchie, don't ruin it for him_, Mitchie bit her tongue, willing herself not to say anything. She didn't want to burst Shane's bubble. No, that would be unfair.

"I just have to find this girl, you know? I want to know what inspired her, what made her write that song. If you were me, what would you do?" he sighed.

"I...don't know," Mitchie bit her lip innocently.

Shane laughed; "Thanks, anyway. I thought maybe if I wrote her a song and sang it at the final show, she'd know I was singing to her."

"You wrote her a song?" Mitchie gaped.

"Ha, yeah. Wanna hear it? It's not very good, though."

"Shane I should really - "

"Please? I'll grovel if you want. And Shane Gray groveling probably wouldn't be a very pretty sight," Shane smiled hopefully.

"We're still not friends," Mitchie reminded him.

"Of course not."

"You only want my opinion?"

"Nothing else."

"Okay, okay. Sing me your song, rock star," she sighed.

Shane grinned and picked up a nearby guitar. Mitchie recognized the guitar as Tess Tyler's. She didn't say anything, though. Mitchie secretly hoped that Shane would break a string.

"I dedicate this song to Mitchie Unknown-Last-Name."

"Torres."

"To Mitchie Torres," Shane repeated, his voice thick with false bravado.

She rolled her eyes, but had to work to suppress a giggle.

Shane sang softly, looking at Mitchie intensely as the run of chords enveloped her.

She couldn't look away from him, his brown eyes staring back at her. She cursed her heart for stuttering when he smiled slightly at her.

Mitchie smiled widely, but her smile faded as the song continued.

"_I need to try to get to where you are. Could it be you're not that far? You're the voice I hear inside my head, the reason that I'm singing. I need to find you, I gotta find you._"

She looked out at Lake Rock, slumping her shoulders. Her grandma always bothered her about her terrible posture, but Mitchie didn't care right now. Shane Gray had written the most beautiful song for her, and she couldn't even tell him that it was _her_, that _she_, Mitchie, was the girl that he was looking for.

His song ended all too quickly, and when it did, Mitchie smiled.

"It's pretty," she began, "definitely not a bad song."

"Thanks. I wrote it in like an hour. Nate wrote the music for me," Shane shrugged, setting the guitar back under the tree.

"You know, you're a nice guy when you're not being a jerk," Mitchie added, accidentally slipping the "jerk" part in at the end.

"I'll take that as a compliment," he smirked.

Before she could respond, the high-pitched cry of "MITCHIE TORRES!!" rattled her brain.

The ever-blonde, perpetually unsatisfied Tess Tyler came barreling towards Shane and Mitchie.

"Hi Shane," she started, batting her eyelashes, "how are are you?"

"I'm good," Shane shifted his eyes around awkwardly.

Tess's eyes shifted from Shane to Mitchie. "Mitchie, we need you at practice! Ella and Peggy need you to help with back-up!"

"I'll be there in a minute, Tess," Mitchie sighed, standing up and brushing dirt off of her pants.

The dark-haired girl smiled apologetically at Shane.

"Bye Shane," Mitchie said, running off to catch up with Tess.

"Bye Millie!" he called back.

"Mitchie," she whirled around.

He smiled devilishly; "That's what I said."

--

(: So? I'm thinking the actual plot of the movie is way different from this, but I don't care right now. I'm not exactly sure if Mitchie knows in the movie that it's her that Shane heard or what, so don't ask me. I based this story off of what I know as of right now.

**Please review with more than "so cute!" or "i loved it," thanks!**


End file.
